Aladdin (2019 film)
Benj Pasek Justin Paul Howard Ashman Tim Rice |cinematography = |editor = |studio = Walt Disney Pictures Lin Pictures |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release = May 24, 2019 |time = |language = English |budget = |gross = |website = |imdb_id = 6139732}} Aladdin is an upcoming American live-action film and remake of the 1992 animated film of the same name, based on the story of Aladdin and the Magic Lamp from The Book of One Thousand and One Nights. Plot When a street urchin finds a lamp with a genie inside, he uses the lamp to turn himself into a prince in order to win the heart of a beautiful princess. But an evil vizier is after the lamp too. Cast *Mena Massoud as Aladdin *Naomi Scott as Jasmine *Will Smith as Genie *Marwan Kenzari as Jafar *Navid Negahban as The Sultan *Nasim Pedrad as Dalia *Billy Magnussen as Prince Anders *Numan Acar as Hakim *Alan Tudyk as IagoAlan Tudyk to Voice Iago (Exclusive) Songs *Arabian Nights *One Jump Ahead *Friend Like Me *Prince Ali *A Whole New World *Speechless Development On October 10, 2016, Deadline.com reported that Disney was developing a live-action remake of Aladdin with Guy Ritchie in talks to direct the film. John August is writing the script that will reportedly retain the musical elements of the original film while Dan Lin is attached as producer. In March 9, 2017, announced the start of the casting of the protagonists (Aladdin and Princess Jasmine). Lin revealed that they are looking for a diverse cast. Guy Ritchie’s Live Action ‘Aladdin’ Specifically Seeking ‘Middle Eastern’ Actors|IndieWire On April 19, 2017, Will Smith was in talks to portray the role of The Genie. The Guardian In August 2017, Guy Ritchie revealed that he wanted Tom Hardy to take the role of Jafar. Movieweb Later that month, Alan Menken revealed that he will return to compose the music (he also composed music in the original film. Production on the film was slated to begin in July of 2017. However, on July 11, 2017, it was reported that production on the film would be delayed to August, due to difficulties in finding suitable actors and actresses to portray the leads, Aladdin and Jasmine. Both actors are required to sing, dance, and be of either Middle Eastern or Indian descent. It has also been stated that the studio would prefer newcomers and unknown talents for the two lead roles. Around 2,000 auditions for Aladdin and Jasmine have taken place in London, Egypt, Abu Dhabi, and India, and despite the global search, Disney has not been satisfied with the results. The same report claims that actor Will Smith is "locked" to voice the Genie, while Disney is looking to cast a "big name actor" for the role of Jafar. At the 2017 D23 Expo, the main cast was announced, including the confirmation of Will Smith as Genie, Mena Massaud as Aladdin, and Naomi Scott as Jasmine. Release International premieres *May 22, 2019 (United Kingdom) *May 24, 2019 (Spain) *June 7, 2019 (Japan) Gallery Videos Disney's Aladdin Teaser Trailer - 2019 Disney's Aladdin - Special Look In Theaters May 24 Disney's Aladdin Official Trailer - In Theaters May 24! Disney's Aladdin - "Within" TV Spot Disney's Aladdin - "Connection" TV Spot Disney's Aladdin - "Rags to Wishes" TV Spot Disney's Aladdin - "Basics" TV Spot Disney's Aladdin - "Confident" TV Spot Disney's Aladdin - "Inside" TV Spot Disney's Aladdin - "I Wish to Become a Prince" Film Clip Disney's Aladdin - "A Whole New World" Film Clip Disney's Aladdin - "Wingman" TV Spot ZAYN, Zhavia Ward - A Whole New World (End Title) (From "Aladdin" Official Video) Disney's Aladdin - "Friend" TV Spot Disney's Aladdin - "Cast of Wonders" Featurette Disney's Aladdin - "Dalia" TV Spot Disney's Aladdin - "Stumbled On" TV Spot Disney's Aladdin- Empower Featurette Disney's Aladdin - "On Fire" TV Spot Disney's Aladdin - "World of Aladdin" Special Look Trivia *This will be the ninth Disney remake. *Production officially ended on January 25, 2018 *The voice of the Cave of Wonders as depicted in the first teaser trailer is archived dialogue of Frank Welker from the original animation. References External links * * Category:Live-action films Category:Disney films Category:Aladdin Category:Remakes Category:Disney Princess Films Category:Films based on books Category:2019 films